Secrets Unleashed
by keolani78
Summary: Ok pretty much what is going on here is while Lilly is on the way to a hannah Montana Concert something happens. Hey I can't tell or there wouldn't be a story. Secrets will be uleashed, friends betrayed and possibly a murder. Lolliver
1. Lilly chapter 1

1_Hey Everybody,_

* * *

**Come on Miles pick up your phone Lilly thought as she listened to the ringing of Miley's phone. She was already 30 minutes late to the concert. Miley was probably worried. She got the voicemail.**

**Lilly: Hey it's Lily, Oh my gosh Miley I am so sorry! I am going to be a little late**.** My dad wouldn't let me leave the house unless my room was cleaned and you know it was trashed. It took forever but I am on my way. I will be there in like 15 minutes. And oh ya before I forget the limo driver you sent to pick me up is mad because it took me so long to get out of the house. You might want to tip him. See ya soon. Bye!**

**Lilly always went to Miley's Hannah concerts. She loved them but sometimes was a little jealous because she wished it was her up there.** **Plus Jake and Oliver liked Miley and she thought that didn't seem fair. Miley got all the guys. She liked Jake way before Miley did but miley was her best friend and they always had each others backs. It was hard to stay mad at her. Her thoughts were interrupted by her cellphone. It was ringing. Her caller ID said Ollie. That's the nickname she gave him when they were kids. She answered.**

**Lilly: Hey Oliver**

**Oliver: Hey Lils where are you? Miley said you were running late. Are you ok? You are never late to Hannah things.**

**Lilly heard someone in the background.**

**Lilly: Yeah I am fine**...**hey who is that in the background?**

**Oliver: It is Jake. He said he is finally going to ask Miley out and he is going to do it on stage in front of everyone. He is practicing. I think he is going to chicken out though. I was going to ask her out but he beat me to it.**

**Lilly got a little mad because even though she had a crush on Jake she really, really liked Oliver. But then as she started thinking she thought whatever because that meant Oliver was still a free man. **

**Lilly: Wow...why doesn't he just ask her out in person?**

**Oliver: Hey this is Jake Ryans we are talking about. He loves attention.**

**Lilly: Yeah I guess your right. Well I will be there in...**

**Suddenly Lilly started screaming.**

**Oliver: Lilly what's going on.**

**That was the last thing she heard Oliver say.**

* * *

_Ok I know that was a little bad but bear with me. I didn't want to end the chapter without something exciting. I hope you liked it. I will complete this story if I get at least 7 reviews. (that's my lucky number)__I don't any bad/mean reviews unless you though this story was 100 horrible. Thanks for reading._

_Much Luv_

_Keolani78_


	2. The Basement chapter 2

_Thanks for all the reviews. I smiled every time I read one. You guys are awesome. I will try to do a chapter every time I can. I luv ya all!!! Thanks again._

**  
**

_Kamanu-Thanks for the review and i will try to fix the mistakes you were talking about. Thanks for reading my story._

_i.say.lol.to.much-Thanks for the review. I will keep it going if peoplez keep reading._

_Kaylah122-Thanks SO much. Knowing that one person LOVES my story really made me happy. I will try to update a often as possible. Thanks Again!_

_Now on to the story!!!!!!!_

**Oliver: Lilly what's going on.**

**That was the last thing she heard Oliver say.**

**Oliver ran out of the concert hall and hopped into his car. Then he went searching for Lilly.**

**Lilly's head hit the seat pretty hard and her mouth was bleeding. She was kind of woozy and still didn't know what was going on. She looked at the limo driver. There was blood everywhere. Blackness. She looked at the side of the limo. It was all beat up. Blackness. She saw the door open. A strong manly hand reached in for her. Blackness.**

**When Lilly woke up she had a major headache**. **Everything was black. She realized she had a scarf around her eyes. When she tried to remove it she realized her hands and legs were tied. Then she started to panic. All she remembered was that Black Hummer racing towards the limo and that horrible sound of windows breaking and the side of the car crunching inward towards her.**

**Then she heard footsteps. She was so scared she couldn't even breath. A man's voice whispered in her ear. She knew she would never forget that horrible** **raspy voice.**

**Man: Lilly Truscott** **I know who you are and where you live. I know your best friend is Miley Stuart or should I say Hannah Montana. I know everything about you. **

**Lilly tried to say something but there was tape over her mouth. The man ripped it off. But she still couldn't see with the scarf over her eyes.**

**Lilly: H...How do you know that? Who are you?**

**Man: It doesn't matter who I am. This is what matters. You are going to do everything I say without question. Now I have some, let's call them things, to settle with your mom and dad. I am going to make them feel the pain that they made me feel**, **maybe I should test them out on you first.**

**Lilly: Please I will do anything just let me go. I didn't do anything to you. Please don't hurt me I...**

**The man slapped her in the face. She was nothing to him. Now she knew he meant business. **

**Man: Shut up before I really hurt you. Now I am going to let you go but let me warn you that I will always be watching you. One screw up and your ass is mine. I don't want you to say anything to your friends or family. When the time comes and I need you I'll but for now enjoy your life while you can. Joe get in here and untie her.**

**Joe: Yes boss.**

**Now Lilly knew there were 2 of them maybe even more. As soon as they let me go I will make a run for it. Don't turn back just run. She felt buff hands untie her hands, legs and as soon as they got to the scarf she stood up. She realized that she was in a basement. It was dark, damp and cold. She realized that only one man was in the room now. She turned just in time to see black boots with chains going up the stairs. That must be the man. She looked behind her and saw the man she supposed was Joe. He was in the shadows but nothing could hide that hideous scar on his face.**

_Ok so I hope you liked this chapter. I got so many good reviews I just had to update ASAP. Thanks! Nobody gave flames. YIPEE!!!!! I will update soon. Hopefully more people keep reading. Keep the Reviews coming!!! I am just so happy right now. I luv ya all!!!_

_-Keolani78_


	3. Oliver chapter 3

_Thanks so much for all the reviews. I have already gotten 7 alerts. I am so happy!!!. I am just making the story up as I go but I kind of have an idea of what's going to happen. Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks again!!!_

mitchelemussolover93-Thanks for the review!!! I am glad you like my story. It is my first one. You rock!

Kaylah122-U R SO AWSOME!!! Thanks for reviewing every singal one of my chapters. You are the best!!!

_Now on to the story..._

**Then Lilly ran up the stairs and found the back door. It led to a small back yard. In the back yard Lilly saw the Limo drivers lifeless body sprawled out on one side of the yard. Lilly started throwing up. After she ran and hopped the fence. She didn't know where she was but she ran and ran. Then she realized she was around an hour away from the concert hall. Then she remembered her phone. Where was it? She checked her pockets then realized that it must still be in the limo. She slowed down to walking pace and searched until she found a pay phone. She only had enough money for one call. She knew Miley was probably on stage. If she called her parents they would question her. She didn't want to tell them what happened. The Man sounded serious and she didn't want to be to risky. Then she remembered Oliver. He would come get her and make sure she was safe. He would protect her from anything. He was her night in shinning armor. She dialed Olivers number. **

**Come on Ollie please, please pick up. The phone rang twice.**

**Oliver: Hello?!**

**Oliver sounded worried. Lilly thought for a moment maybe Oliver does like me.**

**Lilly: Oliver it is me Lilly. Can you come pick me up?**

**Oliver: LILLY OH MY GOSH ARE YOU OK? WHAT HAPPENED? ALL I HEARD WAS A CRASH AND YOU SCREAM! WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE ARE YOU?**

**Lilly: Oliver i am fine. My uh limo driver hit a uh pole and I over reacted I guess. I'm ok now. Can you...**

**Oliver: Lilly that sounded like a little more than a pole and you are lying.**

**Lilly: Why would you think that?**

**Oliver: You just said uh 2 times in one sentence and you are talking way to fast.**

**Lilly: Look Oliver I will explain it to you later can you just come and pick me up?**

**Oliver: Sure Lil's where are you.**

**Lilly looked around for a street sign. She finally found one but had to squint to see it. Shoot I left my contacts in the limo. I knew I should have put them on at home.**

**Lilly: I am at 1400 sunshine drive.**

**Oliver: Wow that's pretty far out. How did you "crash into a pole" down there huh Lils?**

**Lilly: I said I will tell you later!**

**Oliver: Fine just stay where you are.**

**Lilly really had no intention of telling Oliver what happened or why she was down here. She looked at the street sign again. Hmmm sunshine drive. There didn't seem to be anything sunny about it. She sat on the curb shaking like crazy looking around to make sure no one was coming. Finally she saw Olivers red mustang pull up in front of her. She hopped in. **

**Oliver: Hey where is your limo driver and the limo?**

**Lilly: He uh called a uh towtruck and called a buddy of his to take him uh home. I felt much better riding with you though.**

**Oliver quickly turned the car around. It was silent for a long time. Oliver couldn't help but notice the cut on Lilly's mouth and the bruise on her face. As a matter of fact she had bruises all over her body. Lilly didn't know how bad she looked until she looked in the car mirror. She realized she didn't even take her purple wig off. **

**Oliver: Do you want to tell me what really happened now?**

**Lilly: No not really.**

**Oliver: Lilly you know I am always here for you. You can tell me anything.**

**Lilly: I don't think I am ready to talk about it yet.**

**Lilly looked into Olivers eyes and realized she didn't like Jake, she liked his acting and maybe his hotness had something to do with it. She had knew Oliver so long and really cared for him. She wanted to tell him so bad what had happened but that might put his life in danger. She couldn't live if anything ever happened to Oliver. She turn on the radio so it wouldn't be so quiet. **

**Hey, Hey, You, You**

**I don't like your girlfriend**

**Yeah right, no way **

**You know it's not a secret**

**Hey, Hey, You, You**

**I could be your girlfriend**

**No way, No way**

**Lilly started singing and dancing in the car and Oliver gave her that goofy grin that she had loved since they were little kids. Then Oliver took Lilly's hand.**

**Oliver: Everything is gonna be alright.**

**From that moment on Lilly knew it was. **

_This chapter has mostly just Lilly and Oliver. I hoped you liked it. The end was kind of lovey-dovey but you got to admitte it was sweet. Keep the reviews coming!!! Also I stared on another story but it is not as good as this one. It is called Forbidden Love. Hopefully it will be up soon. Please read and Review that one to._

_-Keolani78 _


	4. The concert chapter 4

_Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews. I hope you guys have been liking my story. I think it is going pretty well. I will try to update as soon as possible. Luv ya all!!_

_Brittany-Turner:Thanks for the review. I am glad that you like my story!!!!_

_Spencer-Sweetie: Thanks. I hope Ollie can protect her too!!!(LOL)_

_Now on to the story..._

**Lilly started singing and dancing in the car and Oliver gave her that goofy grin that she had loved since they were little kids. Then Oliver took Lilly's hand.**

**Oliver: Everything is gonna be alright.**

**From that moment on Lilly knew it was.**

**They drove back to the concert hall and held hands the whole way. Lilly wanted so bad to tell Oliver what happened but she couldn't. That scar kept playing over and over in her head. Finally Lilly fell asleep. It was hard because all the bruises but she fell asleep on Oliver's shoulder. When they finally arrived at the concert hall** **Oliver didn't want to wake Lilly up. She looked so peacful but he knew she wouldn't want to be in the car alone.**

**Oliver: Lilly wake up. We are here.**

**Lilly's eyes fluttered open. She saw the lights of the concert hall and all the cars surrounding them. She realized that they were in the parking lot. They both got out of the car and walked inside. Lilly went straight to the bathroom to straighten herself up. After that she went and stood back stage.** **She saw Jake pacing Apparently he hadn't asked Miley out yet. Miley was singing her last song**. **Nobody's Perfect. She was amazing. **

**Miley/Hannah- Thanks for coming everyone. You guys are the best. If I could I would sing all night long!**

**She was about to walk offstage but Jake walked on. All the girls in the crowd stared screaming. Miley was still in shock that he was on stage.**

**Jake: Hannah we have known each other for a** **long time. I Love You! I just wanted to ask you something in front of America. Will you Hannah Montana go out with me Jake Ryans?**

**There was a long pause of silence. The crowd was just as shocked as Miley then they started to chant: Just take the date, Go out with Jake! Over and over again. Miley smiled at Jake took his hand and said...**

**Miley: Jake Ryans I will go out with you. I love you too!**

**Everyone in the crowd cheered. Miley looked at Oliver. He looked as if his heart had just been ripped out of his chest. Lilly walked over to him and he wouldn't look at her.**

**Oliver: I can't believe he actually did it. That could have been me. Now he gets Miley. She is his. I just wish...**

**Lilly: Oliver I like...**

**Miley: Hey guys can you believe it. Jake asked me out. I am so happy.**

**Oliver: Uh-Huh, yeah, sure, whatever...**

**Oliver walked out the concert hall and Lilly went with him. He wouldn't even look at her. They both just got in the car and drove. Just drove and drove and drove.**

_Ok well there isn't much to say about this chapter. Sorry it was so short. I will try and update as soon as possible. Luv ya lots._

_-keolani78_


	5. The Park chapter 5

_Sorry I haven't written in so long. I had major writers block(or I was just being lazy!!!-hee-hee) Anywayz thankz for all the gr8 reviews. Luv ya all!!!_

_Spencer-Sweetie:Thanks for the gr8 review. You ROCK!!!!_

_Kaylah122- Your really gr8. You review all my chapters and stories. Thanks for that!!! U R AWSOME!_

_Sokka's-babe: Sorry for the mix up Loliver/Moliver but this story is defiantly a loliver like it says in the summary. Thanks for the review though...I hope you read more!!! _

_Now onto the story..._

**Oliver walked out the concert hall and Lilly went with him. He wouldn't even look at her. They both just got in the car and drove. Just drove and drove and drove.**

**Finally they ended up at a park. It was at their old elementary school. They got out of the car and sat on the swings. It was silent for a long time and Lilly didn't know what to say. She had tried to tell Oliver that she liked him at the concert hall but Miley interrupted. Oliver was still shocked that Jake actually asked Miley out on stage. He was having mixed feelings. He liked Miley but Miley liked Jake and Jake liked her back. He also liked Lilly but he didn't know if Lilly liked him back. He wanted to let her know how he felt but was afraid of rejection. Lilly wanted to end the silence.**

**Lilly: Oliver about what happened at the concert I, uh, well what am trying to say is are you ok?**

**Oliver: Yeah I am fine I guess. Sorry about the way I reacted I was just...**

**Lilly: It's ok but I have been trying to tell you something. We have been best friends for so long and have been through everything together. Well I guess I kind of sort of have a crush on you Oliver and I don't know why it took so long for me to say that.**

**Oliver: Lilly can I tell you something?**

**Lilly: Sure**

**Oliver: I liked Miley for a long time but Lilly I have liked you longer. You both are great and I can't stand not having both of you. We have all been best friends for so long! I don't want Jake to come between ANY of us. **

**Lilly:I don't think he will come between any of us and if he does then we then we still got each other.**

**Oliver: Lilly your the best thanks.**

**Lilly got up and hugged Oliver and he hugged her back. They stayed that way for a long time.**

**Oliver: Now can you please tell me what happened to you tonight.**

**Lilly: If i tell you then you have to swear you wont tell anyone.**

**Oliver: Don't worry Lilly I won't.**

**Lilly: Oh this is what happened...**

_Will Lilly tell Olive what happened? Hopefully you liked it. Sorry this chapter is kind of short. This was a major Loliver moment(my favorite) so anyway keep reading to find out what happens. Please Review!!! Luv ya all!_

_-keolan78_


	6. Idea's!

**Hey everyone keolani here. I was just wondering if you readers out there had any suggestions on how to improve my story. This is the one time I will except flames. Also for all you people out there who have a story idea but are to lazy to write it please just review this chapter and send me the following information...**

**A. Name/State**

**B. E-mail**

**C. Idea**

**Only Hannah Montana please. If I like your idea then I will e-mail you. If you have any questions then e-mail me(Look at profile page!) Anyways thanks for reading my story. I will hopefully get the next chapter up soon. Luv ya all!!!**

**-Keolani78**


End file.
